Grand Theft Auto: The 5 Cities
by Aaron Gamemaster
Summary: Frankie Tan has to deal with being in the Mafia, but makes some mistakes, and ends up traveling in all of the cities in the GTA series. Newly updated, with chapters! COMPLETED!
1. San Fierro

Grand Theft Auto: The 5 Cities

NOTE: I would like to then Wil555, for giving me the idea to make my own game script, so thanks

The Characters-

-Frankie Tan-A young man with big relations in the mob, main character

-George Ron-Frankie's best friend, work together in the mob

-Marty Fitch-One of the top brass in the mob, in Liberty City

-Jimmy Juan-One of the higher ranking mob, deals with protection money

-Kay Chels-The muscle, plans wars, deals with ammo and weapons in the mob

-Skeeter Will-One of the high ranking mob, takes care of multiple things

-Kenji Kassen-one of the Yakuza Leaders

-Wu Zi Mu-"Woozie"-leads Mountain Cloud Boys, MCB

-Wang Won-One of the top brass in the M-C-B in Los Santos

-Dan Hue-Another top brass in the M-C-B in Los Santos

-Donald Love-Owner of love media, involved in gangs

-Venom-"TAS"- Sniper for 25 years, 7 stars

-Lost-"TAS"-Combat expert, strong enough to put a hole in cement

-Wood-"TAS"-Expert at close range weapons

-Poison-"TAS"-Master with cars and explosives, making the since he was 8 years old.

-David-Woozie's friend, hates the mafia

-8-Ball-An old Mafia friend of George's

-Carina-One of Woozie's friends that helps Frankie

-Mark-An FBI agent on the other side

-Steven-Marks friend, helps you in your battle

-Adam-Woozie's friend, expert in revolvers

The Main Storyline-

Game start-

Frankie Tan lives in Liberty city, got involved with the Mafia, started doing errands for them, he is one of the most respected of the mob. He was in close business with the Leone's, and now he was on his trip to Venturas. On March 2, 1992, he got into his car, and drove down to Francis International Airport. Like his boss's orders, he boarded an international flight to Venturas, the mob was beginning to gain area in the city, spread out their fronts, and take over the state of San Andreas. Some of the other top brass in the mob were with Frankie too, while others went to Vice city.

The plan was to start out in Venturas, find a good front, and make the locals give protection money, the best front would be Caligula's Casino, on the strip. Once things settled down, they would start eliminating any gangs giving them trouble. After all the problems in Venturas were solved, they would head over to San Fierro, then Los Santos, and then they would eliminate all other gangs in the state.

But things don't always go as planned. The weather in San Andreas was very harsh, causing the flight to head towards Southern San Andreas, then to swing around the storm and land in Venturas. That was their undoing.

Frankie looks out the window, sees the forest. The plane starts to shake, Mt. Chiliad is in sight. Turbulence sends some people out of their seat, out the window, Frankie an see the horizon of trees, vertical! The plane is going down, now at a curve the winds became very strong, complete chaos, people yelling, baggage flying all over the place, the beeps of the computer in the cockpit. The plane started to shake more violently, sending Frankie out of his seat. His friend, George, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him up the isle. Mt. Chiliad was very visible, the plane thwarted up a bit, then hit the mountain, the right wing smashed into the side, part of the plane ripped off, pulling people out of the plane, George and Frankie were sucked out of the plane, plying right above the mountains side, crashing into trees, and parts of the plane falling off, lighting on fire, sparks everywhere. Frankie hit a tree when he got sucked out of the plane, then tumbled down from the mountain, stopping by an rock, next to a cliff. George hit a patch of rocks and tumbled to a road, along the Steep Mountain side. Both survived, but severely injured.

The plane, on fire, completely shredding apart, crashed a few seconds later, scraping in fire and sparks against the mountain side, until it finally exploded, and tumbled along a not as steep mountain side. Pieces of the wreckage everywhere, some bodies too, but as far a Frankie could tell, there were no survivors, but him and George.

Smoke filled the air, all of Frankie's team was dead, he and George had to get off the mountain with their injuries. George could see a town down below, Angle Pine, the was a hospital down there, he could see an ambulance, and police cars heading towards the mountain. It stopped raining.-the real game starts-

**Ch. 1-San Fierro**

Frankie-Mob game Start

Mt. Chiliad

On this mission, you get a choice on what you want to do. You can just go over the wreckage, and get your clothes, money, Armour, and a few weapons, after some searching around the mountains plane crash site, or you can just go down, maybe collect a weapon or two etc., and get to the towns hospital. You will have to be careful because your health bar will be low, so you won't be able to survive that big of a fall, neither will George.

Once you reach the hospital:

Frankie-Hey, I will meet you here in a bit, get a trailer, and then we'll figure out what to do

George-Okay, see you in a bit

F-Ill drop by, call me when you have a trailer.

Reward-health, 50

George-Friend-Southern most trailer

San Fierro (Part one)

After 3 hours (MINS), you will get Georges call. Go into the circle:

Frankie-Hey! hey, hey, you feelin any better?

George-Yeah, good, fine, but my back still hurts from that fall.

F-Forget about it

G-Hey, the police have closed all of this area off, they aren't letting any of the witnesses, or locals pass, they've closed off all bridges, and paths to Flint County, and San Fierro.

F-So, what do we do? Have you called Marty?

G-Marty? The boss? No...

F-Well, we'll call him later, how do we get past the cops?

G-I have an idea, but it may take a while, and preparation. Here it is, we jack a car, rig it with explosives, that will blow it off of that balcony up there, Mt. Chiliad (George points out the window), it'll explode, and hit the ground, attracting some of the cops attention, but well have put explosives where it lands, so when the cops get there boom! That'll take care of the squads, then we'll blow up explosives near one of the bridges, the cops will leave, leaving a few guards behind, we snipe them out and make a run for it, they'll be busy on the mountain, so we won't get any squads on us.

F-Good, so what do we do first?

G-First, we jack the car, rig it with explosives, set the bombs, and then that is finished

F-Okay, I'll take care of that.

Go to the ammu-nation, and buy 3 satchel charges (George gives you the money). Set them in the designated spot on the mountain. Then jack a car on the street. Go to the top and walk into the marker. A cut scene shows him fixing the car. Then Frankie dives of the mountain, with a parachute. Mission Complete.

R-satchel charges at amunation

San Fierro (Part two)

George-Okay, next item of business (he grabs a barrel of gas) Frankie, put this next to the highway, heading east, to Flint County, rig it with this special satchel(Twice as large as the others).

K-Okay, that it?

G-No, once done meet me back here, I'll jack a car, and have it ready. Then we'll wait until 3:00-3:30 a.m.- Be sure to be here by then.

F-Okay.

Take the barrel to the designated spot, be sure to avoid the cops, they'll see that barrel in the back of the truck, and mission failed. Once done, get back to George.

F-it's done.

G-Okay, just incase buy some food, then meet me here in the mornin, between 3:00 and 3:30, k?

K-Gotchya

R-respect +

San Fierro (Part Three)

Meet George next to the freeway, between 3:00 and 3:30 a.m.

Frankie-(walks up to the car) Hey, we ready?

G-What? oh, yeah, I must have dozed off, the cops are patrolling, you drive, I'll take care of the traps, and if needed, shooting. (he presses the button)

The car explodes, and falls, a chopper sees it, the spotlight is on him. It hits the ground, and explodes more!

Chopper-Holy Sit! That car! Someone get over here. (the bombs blow up) Dan! Get the squads!

G-Drive now!

Drive to the east, the bombs next to the freeway blow up, the cops leave the bridge. George Snipes out the guards. As you drive over the bridge you get three stars on you. Drive into the forest, follow the roads to San Fierro, you'll lose the cops there mission complete!

G-Frankie, here, go buy yourself a decent haircut, okay. (George hands Frankie 200) I'll call you. (Frankie gets out, George drives off)

R-200, respect , Flint County and San Fierro now available

SAN FIERRO

George-Friend-Apartment on Nightmare Street

Money Collection

You get a call from George, he tells you he found you an apartment, and for you to come to his place, he's talking to the boss, and has an errand for you.

Frankie-Hello?

G-Hey, hey Frankie, Marty isn't pleased, he's sending some guys to help us, he said to start wiping out the gangs here.

F-But we have no fronts! No territory!

G-That's what we're gonna get pick the guys up at the airport, and go make some local stores pay you okay?

K-Yeah, yeah, okay.

Drive to the airport, pick up three guys in lethar jackets, and drive to the street with all of the shops, the one that has Zero's RC shop on it. Choose 5 Shops in that area to get the money regularly from, and bring back to your new fronts, the Mod shop in Ocean flats, and some coffee shops. The different stores gain different amounts of money:

The Daily Globes:500

Zero's RC:300

Fuds:350

STWBooks:600

Chack's:450

Dom's:200

Misty's:400

Cobra Marital Arts:400

NOTE: You cannot collect money until next mission!

Once you choose five, return to Georges.

Frankie-Hey, George

G-Hey. So you're Skeet?

Skeet-Yes, this is Jimmy, and this is Kay

Kay-Sup

Jimmy-How's it goin?

G-Fine, so far. Well we'll get business done, Frankie, talk to ya later, go take care of that money. And you apartment is in Queens.

R-200, respect +

Money Business

Go to Georges. Jimmy walks out,

Jimmy-Frank, come with me, we need to take care of this protection problem.

Frankie-What problem?

J-Okay, Frank, they're not paying us, so lets go smash up one of their shops, show them who's who.

F-Okay

Drive to your shops, choose one to bash up with the golf club Jimmy gives you, you have 3 Minutes. Once you get there, completely thrash up that area. Then Drive Jimmy back to George's. Mission Complete.

R-Protection money from 5 shops, respect +

NOTE: You cannot access the next mission until you collect 2,000 in protection money, and deliver it to your Mod Shop.

Territory

George-hey, Frankie, we got business to take care of, go get us 5 cars, they have to have four seats.

Frankie-Why?

Jimmy-Because we all are gonna drive to the airport and each one of us 5 is going to get three of our men, that's a total of 15 men on the airplane, we have to be ready by the time their plane gets in.

F-Okay, be back in a sec

Kay-Park them outside!

This one is a toughie, get 5 four-seated cars in about 3 mins, and park them outside, then you'll have 5 mins for all of you to get to the airport, after that, it's smooth sailing. With your group, drive them to Calton heights, your new territory.

R-500, your front gets a daily budget of 300, respect , Mob roams in the Calton Heights area, Jimmy's missions unlocked

it's War

You walk up to the house, there is a lot more gang members now.

George-Frankie, com in, come in, have some beer, listen there's some weapons coming in on a ship today, could you go get it?

Frankie-Sure why not

George-Okay it'll be in in two minutes

F-got it

Gang Member- Hey! Da Nang Boys! coming in with weapons! It's an attack!

G-Fck! Frank, never mind! Let's take care of our gang!

Here you and 7 gang members, with George, they will be coming from both sides of nightmare street. After you take out about 10, there will be 4 on the rooftops, then the last swarm will come in two Patriots, they will have AK-47'S, all the others have Uzi's. Stay alive with George and the mission will be complete.

G-I'll go get the weapons. Catch ya Later!

R-500, respect , AK-47 at George's Apartment.

Jimmy-Gang protection-House in Ocean Flats

Cover Fire

Go to his house, Frankie walks in.

Jimmy-Hey, Frankie! good to see you.

Frankie-You too.

J-listen, I gotta job for you, Kay is going to put an end to those batards that are stealin our protection money, and he needs help, what do you say?

F-Sure, fine.

J-Great.

You drive up to Kay.

Kay-He, you see those at pier 69?

F-Yeah, yeah I do.

K-Take them out with this sniper, ok? Keep everyone away from me okay.

F-Got it.

You see Kay move forward, there are two guys on the roof, there are also 5 guards, after they are all taken out, Kay will start to set the bomb. Kay will run out as the gang chases after him, they all die in the explosion. Kay gets in the getaway truck, an enemy helicopter comes, you have to jump into the back of Kay's Truck, if you don't mission failed. You will then get an great deal of ammo for the Ak-47, take out the helicopter on the joyride, Mission Complete!

R-1,000, respect , Kay's missions unlocked

Thievery

You walk into Jimmy's

Jimmy-Just the man I wanted to see! I need to get back at the Da Nang Boys, so you can either, beat up and collect their protection money, or you can just blow up the shops that are providing it to them.

Frankie-yeah, sure, I'll get right on it.

You drive to the three protection shops, if you beat them up, you will get 500, and only have to deal with two star cops. If you use satchel charges, you will get three stars, and 700. Get back to Jimmy's with the money, after loosing, the cops.

R-350 or 550, respect +

The Big money

Jimmy-Okay, now we're gonna get some bigger money.

Frankie-Now what?

J-We sneak into one of their fronts at night and take it from them.

F-Huh?

J-I'll drive you, you sneak in and grab the cash! It's full proof!

F-Whatever you say.

You get driven up to an apartment building in downtown San Fierro, sneak inside, avoid the cameras and a few guards to get downstairs to their vault, grab the cash and sneak out the way you came in. As you get into the car, son Da Nang Boys notice you, time to drive off and have Jimmy take care of the shooting, once done, drive back to Jimmy's house.

J-Hey, good job back there kid, see ya around.

R-2,000, respect +

Kay-"The Muscle"-Apartment; near George's

The Stuff

Once you get there, Kay is outside with George.

Frankie-Hey guys, what you got planned?

George-I'll let Kay do the talkin.

Kay-Okay, Skeet's on the toilet, but when he gets out, you two gonna rob the Amu-nation, we need more things for the warriors, ya know?

F-Sht yeah, okay. (Skeet walks out)

Skeet-Hey, you ready to go?

F-Yeah, lets do it.

S-Okay(approaching amnu-nation), we gotta get in, get out, and fast, okay?

F-Okay

You walk in, a cut scene shows Skeet hold up the cashier. You hear people coming, out of the gun range, kill all five of them, one has a desert eagle, another a shotgun, one an Ingram, and the other two have Ak-47's. Once done you will escape into the truck, take out all the cop cars chasing you through San Fierro, and get Back to Skeet's.

S-Well done, here take this.

R-500, gang members will have Shotguns, and Ingram's.

Package

Kay-hey, Frankie, I need you to do an errand for me, there is a couple of packages arriving at the airport, with plenty of weapons and ammo, get it, quick.

Frankie-Whatever you say.

Drive to the airport, and pick up the packages, then get back within 5 Minutes, not that hard.

R-respect +

Delay

You arrive, 3 cars in front of his house, Skeet, Kay, George, and Jimmy with other gang members in front.

George-Those dan triads think they can sneak their business and men over here, they're wrong, we all are gonna stop them, word has it that one of these triad spy's have gotten info on us, and is leaving via the airport, we need to silence them, while a group is arriving via international flight, word has it about 20-30 of them.

Jimmy-Yeah, and we're gonna bring that plane down, and not let that bastad escape.

Kay-Frank, I set this up, me and the guys will be at the airport, at the beginning, of the runway, we'll get rid of that spy, you and these three gang members will shoot down the incoming flight with the heat seeking missile launcher you got yesterday.

Frankie-Okay.

You arrive at the airport, the cars drive through the gates, Skeet, Kay, George, and Jimmy, along with 4 gang members, set up along the beginning of the runway, you drive to the end, you 3 gang members with you. After the missile is shot, the passenger plane will crash into the water, and explode. A cut scene shows a group of triads attacking the guys. You speed down there on a motor bike, a plane gets into position to take off, the back opens up, triads shooting at you with M4's, George and Jimmy are hit, Kay gets hit by a car, but still alive, it is a firefight as you drive up to the back of the plane, shooting at you, they start to get ready to take off.

You are pissd at them, you speed behind the plane, shooting the men inside, once they're dead, you have to manage to get up the back of the plane, you'll then kill the 4 men with dual Ingram's. A cut scene shows the triad spy, all big and buff, beat him up, the it will show a movie as you kick him out of the back of the plane, and he splatters on the highway.

The plane is full of weapons, and surveillance equipment, Frankie determines that he is going to follow these packages, and take out where they are delivered to.

The plane lands at Francis International Airport. You get out and sneak over to the parking lot, to get a car, you then follow the vans to a saw mill factory in Portland. Mission complete.

R-Liberty City available, can catch a flight, or fly yourself to LC.


	2. The Fallout

**Ch. 2-The Fallout**

Frankie-Saw mill, Liberty City, Portland

Taking ACTION and ReveNGe

You are now in Liberty City, you can explore this old city, or you can just do the mission, at the Portland Sawmill.

(you sneak up to the door, hear talking)

Voice 1-This is excellent, after we get the spy in Marco's Bistro, we will be able to know every single thing they will be planning.

Voice 2-Yeah, those Fucing bastars are going down hard.

V1-Is the spy ready yet? (Frankie walks away)

You will use the satchel charges you got from the airplane and set it on all 5 vehicles in the area, the one he takes is completely random. You will then have to set bombs in designated areas around the Saw mill. You will have 3 mins to do all of these. Once done, get in a car, and get away. Once the spy drives out blow them up, a cut scene show if blowing up, you will then have to get to the "Pay 'n Spray" in Hephburn Heights, to get the 4-star cops off of you.

R-1,000, respect +

Frankie-Callahan Bridge, Portland

Set UP

As you drive on the Callahan Bridge, you will activate this mission. You will see Frankie driving, to the Lift Bridge, the a Harrier 2(military jet) will shot missiles at the bridge, it will crumble, with the tunnel closed, you have no way to the air port.

Frankie-DAN IT! (you turn around, the Harrier 2 chasing you)

To do this mission, you will have to drive to the circle at the base of a skyscraper in the downtown district you will then get a H-S-M (heat seeking missile), and have to shoot down the Harrier 2, one well placed shot will do it, if not, 2 or 3 for sure, but you have to do it fast, because it will shred you to pieces. Mission Complete.

Kenji Kassen will show up.

Kenji-That was very impressive, mister…

Frankie-Frank, call me Frankie.

K-Okay, Frankie. Listen, you were set up by a-

BOOM! (The Callahan Bridge Explodes)

K-a triad warlord.

F-The Triads! Dan!

K-Listen, do a couple of Jobs for me, and I'll help you get back at them, okay?

F-Who are you

K-I am the Yakuza

F-Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt.

K-Who are you

F-I'm no one.

R-respect +

1-week later

Kenji Kassen-Yakuza-Kenji's Casino, Staunton

Murder

Kenji-Frankie, could you go kill those screwed up Yardies that are hanging around my Casino?

Frankie-Yeah sure, no problem

K-Oh, and hurry it up!

On this mission you have 1:30 to take out all 5 Yardies around the casino.

R-500, respect +

Druggies

Kenji-Hey, Frankie, you hear about the Callahan Bridge almost being repaired?

Frankie-No.

K-Just telling you, well listen, there are some Cartel Drug dealers on the streets, kill them, this will be very helpful to us.

F-When do we get back at the Triads?

K-Don't worry about that, the bridge has to be repaired first.

F-Okay.

Here you need to kill 8 dealers, they will randomly appear and disappear, you will have 3 mins to do this.

R-500,respect +

Triads

Kenji-Okay, Frankie, your day has come.

Frankie-Huh?

K-Take the bus outside with my men, drive to the triads and kill them, all you can find. Kill as many as you can, but I need the bus back here in 7 hours, okay?

F-Yeah, awesome.

This is one of the most chaotic missions in the game, nothing but bullets, fire and explosions, at about 3 mins left on the clock, you should head back, you money varies on how many triads you kill:

10-20:500

21-30:1,000

31-40:1,500

41-50:5,000

R-money, respect , Triads hate you, possible assassination attempts, in Portland

Bad News

Guy-Sir, Kenji's been… Assassinated.

Frankie-What? By who?

G-The Columbian Cartel.

You drive to Marco's Bistro.

F-Open up!

Guy-What? Oh Frankie, why ya here?

F-Let me talk to Marty.

G-Okay, Okay.

Marty-Frankie! Why the hel aren't you in Fierro? As a matter of a fact! You should be in Venturas!

F-LISTEN! Jimmy is dead, George and Kay got hit by a car, the triads are trying to get a spy in our fortress!

M-What?

F-I need to get back to Fierro! Take care of things over there too!

M-No!

F-What do you mean! No! The triads are hitting over there too.

M-You will stay here and that's final! OKAY!

F-Fuk you!

M-Hey, we have problems too! Did you know that Don Salvatore is dead? Huh? Some brown haired guy named Claude killed him!

F-What?

M-Yeah, if anything we need help here!

F-Screw you! (Frankie takes out a pistol, and shoots Marty, then the guards, then he leaves)

He goes back to Kenji's Casino.

F-Hey, someone fly me to Francis International Airport

Guy-Why?

F-Just do it!

The plane flies back to San Fierro. Mission Complete.

R-nothing

George-Hospital, San Fierro

We're Leaving

You walk up to George's room.

Frankie-George we have a talk about something.

George-Not now,

F-You now, it should be now, but I'll wait, seeing as we are best friends. Get some rest, then meet me in that parking lot near the Ammu-Nation

G-Okay

F-Hey, get well, and be sure to be there tonight, at 1:00 am, okay.

G-Sure, Frank…

Its so cold outside that you can see their breath, Frankie is wearing a leather Jacket, waiting for George. George drives up, wearing a warm coat.

F-Okay, George, here it is. I went to Liberty, and Marty was being stupid, and I ended up…

G-what.

F-I killed him.

G-What? Oh sht! We gotta get out of here!

F-I know, but where should we go?

G-Well..

F-I mean, this area won't last much longer, the Da Nang Boys will kill of the mobsters here, without me or you leading.

G-But we're not gonna stay here.

F-I know, but we can come back after the mob is gone, just saying, so do we go to Venturas, the mob over there has their leader lost, the only really strong mob area is in Vice City now, what are we gonna do?

G-Well, I think we should wait until the mob is gone in Fierro, after we hide out for a while, then we start a gang of our own, and take it over. There is no mob activity in Los Santos, so we can start the gang there, take over that City while we are hiding out from the mob.

F-And if they find us, we can just hold up there, they won't be able to kill us if we have our own gang.

G-Yeah, and after we take over Fierro, then we can go to Venturas, once we have the state of San Andreas under our control, we can go to Liberty City, then once we're ready, we can take out the big guys in Vice!

F-Okay, but we had better get going. It wont be long until the mobsters in Fierro find out what I did.

They board an air plane, and fly to Los Santos. You now get to drive around until you find an apartment you like, you can choose from about 10, in the downtownish area in Santos. Mission Complete

R-1,000, respect , Los Santos now available

Frankie-The apartment, Los Santos

How TO GAtheR A GanG

In the living room:

Frankie-Okay, how are we gonna do this?

George-We could go to a party, meet people, get to know this City's people, you know?

F-What party?

G-there's a party down by the neighborhood down by the airport, so I've heard.

F-let's go check it out

Drive to the party.

They walk in, and start talking to people.

Man-Hi, I'm Woozie, or that's what my friends call me, my real name is Wu Zi Mu.

Frankie-Nice to meet you.

Woozie-So, what are you doing in Los Santos?

F-Well, I guess you could say, I quit my gang, they're trying to kill me, I don't have nowhere else to go.

W-Really? Well, I guess I could help you, I am in San Fierro.

F-That's where I can't go.

W-That's to bad, so that's why you're here huh? I could leave some of my men with you.

F-Cool, that had be good, thanks. So, why are you here?

W-Just a business trip, and a little pleasure, via the party.

F-I need to get into a new gang, you know, be safe.

W-Well, why don't you join mine?

F-Huh?

W-I am the Mountain Cloud Boys.

F-Cool, but I can't go to Fierro until my old gang gets wiped out by the Da Nang Boys.

W-Cool, I'll have some men protect you, until you can come back to Fierro, okay.

F-Thanks, well I had better get going. Bye

While you are driving back, Frank tells George all about what happened. Mission Complete.

R-200, respect + Mountain Cloud Bays around your house.

The New Brass

Frankie-Hey, George, I need you to meet the new top Brass. This is Wang Won and Dan Hue.

George-Okay, well Frankie, what do we do now?

Frankie-We take over this town.

G-How?

F-First we'll need some money, I have a plan, you and Wang will rob the Off Track Betting, and Me and Don will rob a few local stores, a piece of cake!

G-How…

F-Let's get going, your equipment is in the back. Now go.

Drive to a store nearby. Go in, hold up the register, while Don gets the money, here you will have to kill two witnesses and the cashier, in 30 seconds.

Drive to the next store, do the same, this time, you will have 3 seconds to kill the manager as he runs across the room to his office.

Drive to the last shop, this one is impossible to complete, kill all the people in the store before they run out (a grenade will end up killing you or Dan), and there are about 15 of them, and all you get is your shotgun. You will then have 4 star cops on you. Leave. As you go outside you will see a cut scene. An enforcer will pull up, Dan will kill them. Cop cars, and choppers are coming down the road. You take the money from the car, and put it in the enforcer, you get in the back, with an M4 you find.

You now have to shoot the cops during a chase, if the car health bar goes all the way down, you die. Once you get to the pay 'n spray, you will drive back to the apartment. You will find that George did well. Mission Complete.

R-10,000, respect , disguised enforcer at apartment

Jump

George-Hey, Frankie, some guy called, he wants to make some sort of deal with you. His office is in that, uh… the biggest building in the city, okay?

Frankie-I'll find him.

Drive to the building, go in, a cut scene show you on the 2nd to top floor, you talk.

Guy-My name is Donald Love, I own love media.

Frankie-I know.

Donald-Your reputation is well, that's how I know you, Frankie.

F-Really…

D-Listen, the mobs got it in for you

F-Duh, I know

D-NO! You don't, they know you're here, they're after you, hel, they probably know you're talking to me right now!

(Someone cries in the background)-OH MY GOOOODDD! (Pointing towards the window,)

F-Huh? (Frankie looks) Oh Sht! (an airliner is heading towards the building.

Frank jumps through the window, Donald after him, the plane crashes, killing Donald. Frankie grabs onto a ledge, wreckage and smoke fill the air, a parachute falls next to him, the top of the building wobbly, it's gonna fall.

Get the parachute, jump off and dodge the debris, the top of the building collapses, you drive back to the apartment. Mission Complete.

R-the building is being repaired, parachute at apartment.

Old Business

Frankie-George, the mob is after us, they have assassins, we need to take care of this, here's what I want to do.

George-Okay, I'm listening.

F-You get them to follow you, drive to the parking garage, and me and the guys will kill them.

G-Okay, let's go.

Drive to the car garage, in Eastern Los Santos. Your guys will set up on the second floor entrance. In a minute George will drive up and you will have to kill the assassins. You get 2 grenades, a shotgun, an desert eagle, and an Ak-47. First there will be a Patriot, they will have M4's, if they manage to get out. Next it will be a van, they will have grenades, and combat shotguns. The last one will be in a disguised Enforcer, they will have dual MP5's and Combat shotguns.

A cut scene will show them coming on the roof. Get up there and take out 3 waves of them, they have MP5's, and they will be coming from other rooftops. A helicopter flies by. Mission Complete.

R-1,500, respect , AK-47, grenades, and desert eagle at the car park.

T-a-S

Wang-Sir, there is an assassination team still after you, here, in the city. They are called the T-A-S, A Trained Assassination Team.

Frankie-Who's in it?

W-It consists of 4 people, all have codenames, Venom, a sniper, he worked for over 25 years, fighting in all sorts of different wars, he is 7 star, out of the traditional 5.

F-A sniper, huh?

W-Yeah, and it gets worse. Lost, is a combat expert, he know 4 different fight styles, but he fights the traditional way, fists and kicks, he is so strong he could put his fist in a cement wall.

F-Crap…

W-Huh… there's also Wood, a master of disguise, and very good with all sorts of weapons, a sharp shooter at close ranges if you will. Last there's Poison- the master of vehicles, and explosives, he makes them, has been since he was 8 years old.

F-I guess I'm screwed, huh.

W-Maybe not, we just have to be smart, find out how to kill them. Just wanted you to know. Drop by my place sometime, maybe we'll figure something out.

R-unlocks Wang's missions, Don calls, unlocks don's missions

Wang-Brass-Street near Vinewood sign

Plane Crash

You have to be in a car. Your cell phone will ring.

Wang-HEY! I know you are after money, right

Frankie-You bet.

W-Well, a plane just crashed in the forest, in Shady Creeks, Whetstone. It was a plane that was transporting money to the San Fierro airport, get over there now! But be careful, TAS might attack, but it is an offer you can't pass up!

You have 10 mins to get to the crash site and back, before the cops get on you. Collect as much cash as you can spread among the trees, and get them back to your apartment. Mission Complete.

There are 40 bags, every bag is worth 500. As many as you get is divided into two, you get half, the gang gets half

R-50 of cash collected, respect +

Collection

Drive to his house in the hills, near the Vinewood sign.

Wang-Good to see you, I was wondering if you could do a little favor for me?

Frankie-Sure, just look at all the things you did for me!

W-Good, good, good. Take the chopper outside, and collect some packages of info around the city I got my sources to dig up. They can't be seen with me, so they put them on various roof tops. Collect them and bring them back to me please.

F-No problem.

Fly to the rooftops, collect the money.

Follow the trail to the stops, at stop 4, you will be shot down, the info in the chopper, you loose it all, you jump down, a sniper near by. Fight Venom he dies when his health bar drains he dies. He will be hiding on rooftops, and occasionally he will snipe from the ground. He is very hard, you can jump to other rooftops, if you jump onto the ground, you will be attacked by a group of mobsters, you'll have no chance to survive. Once he's dead, go back to Wang's house.

W-Where's the

F-Venom attacked me, he's dead, but I lost the chopper with all of the info.

W-Son Of A BitH! Dan IT! Thanks anyway, at least you killed one of them, bastads.

R-500, respect +

(Complete the mission "Payback" to continue on)

Take out

Wang-Hey, Frankie, do you want to kill another one of those TAS members?

Frankie-Absolutely.

W-Okay, I can get one of my guys to get him to follow him, then to go to you, so you can kill him. I have it all worked out, so just go Blueberry, my friend will pull up in a red Line runner, jump on the back, after you stock up on weapons. Make sure you have a lot of weapons, this guy is very tough. You have 5 Minutes.

Get to any Ammu-Nation, buy all you need, the go to Blueberry, and get the weapons that are already set up there. When you see the truck from the designated building top, jump on it. You will drive all the way to the Mulholland Intersection before you see him.

Two of you gang cars will come up with in each, all with MP5's. You will soon see, while riding around in a circle on Los Santos's highway, two Roadtrains, He will be on one. The Mob will be driving around too, shooting at you, your gang will shoot at them, while shooting at Wood, you will see cars constantly crashing, people dying, falling out of cars, it's crazy. After this, 5 minute or so battle, you should have drained all of his health.

Once done, where ever you are on the highway, you will see a cut scene, it will take place in the area you are at. You will see one of the two Roadtrains he was jumping over to and back crash, the mobs all running into it because it blocked the road, a big fire and smoke is disappearing in the distance, Frankie, will shoot at the other until is smokes, and one of it's tires blows out, it looses control, crashing into you, both semi's tip over, skidding along the highway, on fire. Wood is crushed between the two semi's and you get thrown off the highway. Mission Complete.

R-5,000, respect , and weapon skills increase

Dual Duel

Wang-What's up? Come here to kill the last of them?

Frankie-You bet.

The roof collapses, Lost jumps down and kicks Wang, he flies out the window. Frank runs toward his car. It explodes.

Poison-Just where do you think you're going?

F-NO!

Lost-Time to die! (he laughs)

A helicopter flies by, low, Lost jumps on to it.

The house blows up. Frankie falls to the ground.

F-Crap.

The chopper flies away. Poison drives off in his car. Frankie steals a car, and chases after Poison

You have to run him off the road. Occasionally, there will be a bomb set up, if you are to close to it, you will die. Once you hit him off the road, kill him. There will then be a cut scene.

You're gonna be sorry! (BOOM!)

He blows himself up.

Time to find the chopper, locate it and follow it, avoiding the M60's fire, once the helicopter slows down, drive ahead, upon Missionary Hill, and Take out the chopper with thee rocket launcher you see there, you will have 2 chances to shoot it down. Once it's done, the chopper will crash into the road, destroying a group of Mafia cars. Drive back to Wang a cut scene show him helping him to the hospital. Mission Complete.

R-6,000, respect , satchel charges and armor at Wang's destroyed home. (Complete all of Wang and Dan's missions to unlock Woozie's new missions)

Dan-Brass-Rodeo Hotel

Rodeo

Dan-Hey, Frankie, you know those Azteca's are coming over here, we need to get that territory back!

Frankie-Okay, let's go.

In this mission you need to take over the 5 gang areas in Rodeo. Take out the tree waves in each area to claim it, don't let Dan die. Mission Complete.

R-1,000, respect , ability to take over area.

(Complete "Collection" to play this mission)

Payback

Dan-The mafia is going to be sad they messed with Wang's work.

Frankie-How.

D-I have a sht load of bombs here, we are going to fly over Liberty, and Drop these on some of their main places, like Salvatore's place, Luigi's club, Saint Marks, etc.

You are in the back of a cargo plane, your objective is to drop the bombs in the right places, you will only have 5 second to drop the bomb in position, and you can't mess up. After all 5 area's are bombed, Mission Complete.

You arrive at Los Santo International.

R-respect +

MY Old friend

Dan-Frankie! Good! Come here hurry!

Frankie-What? What, what?

D-Phone.

F-Hello?

Kay-Frankie, I called around, Though you'd be here.

F-What's going on?

K-The Da Nang Boys, captured me, and others, help me please, my phone battery is almost dead, it hurts… (the phone went dead)

Drive or fly, what ever, just get to the crack factory near the driving school in San Fierro. Kill the guards, and there's a lot of them, save your friend, and get him back to Los Santos. You have to save him in 8 minutes, before they kill him.

(At home)

F-Kay, what's going on?

K-They Mafia in San Fierro is gone, also something we didn't know about, a while ago, Don Salvatore was already in Venturas, a long time ago, the Mafia have a large front, and rule that city.

F-Dan!

K-You'd have no chance in Venturas.

F-Okay, thanks.

Mission Complete.

R-nothing

Parachuting

Frankie-Listen, Dan, we are gonna take out those idiots in San Fierro, no more hiding.

Dan-Are you kidding? We don't have nearly as much as we need to take care of this! Not nearly!

F-Well, screw you then! I'm taking the men! Right now, if you don't want to come, good for you, GOODBYE!

Find a vehicle to carry you men, jack the coach that comes by every morning. Pick up you men, bring them to the airport. You see out the back of the plane, looking over the city, then jungle, until it's time to jump. You sky dive into Calton Heights. There are many different ways of finishing this mission, but the easiest way is to gather your men and head out to point F (all points on game map), then to Point J, then point G, from point G, you can snipe the guards, then set the bombs at George's old apartment:

Here's how it works, each point is secured like a sort of base, everywhere else is totally covered with your men and the enemy's men, it is a total chaotic war, A is where you and the group of men on your plane land, gather you men and blow up the mafia's apartment.

Mission Complete.

R-10,000,respect , No Mafia in San Fierro, Woozie's missions available


	3. The End Of That

**Ch. 3-The End Of That**

Woozie-Mountain Cloud Boy Leader-Chinatown Apartment, San Fierro

Some Guy

Woozie-Ah, Frankie, listen, I know some people who might be interested in helping you take out the Mafia in Venturas.

Frankie-Really, who?

W-Well, it's really only on guy, per say, his name is David, an old friend of mine. His family was murdered by some guy named Claude. He lives in Ocean Flats, go and tell him Woozie sent you

Drive to his apartment.

David-Who are you?

Frankie-Woozie sent me, he said you might be interested in taking out the Mafia with me.

D-Well, sure, absolutely, I guess you can drop by later, so we can come up with a plan.

Mission Complete.

R-respect , David's missions available

Bat

Woozie-Hey, Frankie, I know a guy who knows a guy that's in the mafia in this town, go talk to him, so you can find that mafia guy, then make him give you answers.

Frankie-Thanks Woozie, that's real nice of you.

Drive to his apartment in the downtown area.

Guy-Ho are you?

F-I'm Woozie's friend, you know some guy in the mafia here?

G-Yeah why?

F-Well where's he at?

G-He should be at the export ship, waiting for his car from Liberty.

F-Thank you.

G-Are you gonna kill him?

F-No…

Drive to the docks.

F-Hey! Are you that punk in the Mafia, I've come to get answers.

Mafia-Carp! I aint going to tell you nothing!

F-(pulls a bat out of his car.) Yeah you are.

Five guys with bats come. Use your bat to kill all of them, then beat up that guy from the Mafia.

F-Why are you coming from Liberty?

M-(all bloody, bruised, and messed up) They… the… Mafia… has a hidden area… in… Staunton Island. They… are at… Belleville Park… (He dies)

F-Thanks… Oops… (Walks away)

Mission Complete.

R-100, respect +

Trip

Woozie-Hey, Frankie, I'm getting a new place in Liberty City. The Da Nang Boys will be after me, so do you think you could help me on the boat and to Liberty City?

Frankie-Well, I got stuff going on, but I can help you, you bet Woozie.

W-Thank you.

Get into you car, with three M-C-B's in it. With the other car, stay near Woozie, you will be attacked by only one car, you men should take car of it. Once you reach the docks, you will be on one of the 4 boats circling the yacht, from here you need to stay near the Yacht until it reaches Liberty City, this is very hard because it's a long trip, and if you fail you have to start either from the docks, or one of the checkpoint islands between the trip. You will constantly be attacked by enemy boats, you will only be the gunner, after the first 7 boats, a chopper comes, after the next 10, the last chopper comes. Once you see Liberty City, you will start to head to the Docks at Staunton Island. You will be over powered by the triads shooting over the Callahan Bridge, so try to snipe them out while you can. Once you reach the docks Mission Complete.

R-15,000, respect , sniper and M4 skill upgrade, and an M4 at the condo to the left, Woozie's, across from Azuka's

David-Friend-House in Ocean Flats, San Fierro

The Plane

Frankie-David?

David-Frank! I got something figured out, but we are going to need a pretty good size, but still small passenger plane. There is one at the airport, called a Nevada, but it belongs to the Da Nang Boys.

F-So I kill them, we need to rent a Hanger.

D-Done, just steal that plane hurry!

Drive to the airport, go to the "Juank Air" plane, it is surrounded by about 15 guys with Mac 10's, Ak-47's, Shotguns, and Desert Eagles.

Kill them all and drive the plane to the hanger indicated on the map. Mission Complete.

R-Plane Hanger Save at San Fierro airport, respect +

explosives

David-Okay to make this work we are going to blow those Mafia men up forever. We need enough explosives to take them out for good. I know this guy, his name's Phil, he is in Liberty, go and Fly to him, he owns and army store at Northern Staunton Island, might cost you big, but it will pay off.

Fly to Liberty, you have to sky dive down to the store, because the bridge to the airport still isn't repaired. Once there you need 75,000, if you don't you need to make the money, before you can continue. Buy the explosives, then drive a boat back to San Fierro. Bring the explosives back to David. Mission Complete.

R-Respect +

Back To Liberty

David-Okay, I got a group of the M-C-B's together, thanks to Woozie.

Frankie-So now we head to Liberty City, huh?

D-Exactly

Get in the Coach, with David, Drive to Calton Heights, pick up the 10 men. Drive to the airport, then to your hangar. Let the Load up on the Nevada Plane. Fly it to Liberty City. Land At Francis International Airport. Mission Complete.

R-respect , Nevada at Francis International Airport

David Continued-House in Shoreside Vale, Cedar Grove

Another Way

Frankie-David.

David-I know, we cant get the bus over the bridge, so what? We improvise! We just get a couple of Tropics to transport the men to Staunton Island. Listen Get Two of them, then meet me down by Whichita Gardens.

Find a the boats, on the map, drive them over to the docks by the two Condo's. One at a time deliver them to the land next to Whichita Gardens. Then you and David will drive them to the condo's, after that the men will be waiting while you steal a bus from the bus station in Portland. Then pick up the men, and drive them to the skyscraper apartment building in Bedford Point. Mission Complete.

R-5,000, respect +

Angry Mob (Part One)

Drive to the apartment.

Frankie-David, when do we attack?

David-I'd say early morning, or late night

Drive the coach to Bedford Point. A cut scene will show them getting out. Mafia will be everywhere. Fight you way towards the apartment building. About halfway there you will see a cut scene Mission Complete.

You see you and your men walking down a street, firing at the mafia, when a plane above you, and international flight, starts crashing, into building, until it comes to a final explosion. Just before it blow up you hear George calling you on your cell phone, you answer.

George-Help me Frank! I crashed on a plane! HELLLPPP- (the plane blows up.) Smoke and wreckage everywhere. It just turned into a riot.

George-During the Angry Mob mission

Liberty City Plane crash

This mission is just showing you what happened to George, you are in his shoe, just before the crash.

You start out in the back of the passenger plane, and AT-2000, on the bottom level. You need to fight your way through. There are a lot of Mafia on it, George went snooping around and found out they were going to be on it.

After the first area of passenger seats, you should have killed 5 guys, all the people on the plane have M4's. Continue ahead. Here is a larger area, with many seats, and about 15 guys, use the seats for cover, and take them out with you desert eagle, combat shotgun, and dual Tec 9's. then head up stairs, then continue towards the back of the plane, through 2 areas filled with men. At the back you will find the final secret leader of the Mafia. Kill him.

Now head towards the front of the plane. Enter first class. Kill the rest of the men and enter the cockpit. You will see a cut scene. The pilots are being held up. A man with a desert Eagle is standing there.

Guy-Surprise George, you're now gonna die, you took the bait, that wasn't our last leader, he's in Vice. Oh well, it doesn't matter, my team of people who set this up are about to shoot his plane down, and there's only one parachute. Goodbye! (her runs to the door farther back of the plane. He jumps out before George can reach them.

A missile takes the plane out, and crashes amongst the skyscrapers of Staunton Island, parts of it being torn off from buildings, until he calls Frank, then the plane hit a building and blows up, this fighting causes a riot in Liberty City. Mission Complete.

Angry Mob (continued)

People start to riot, this is worse than gang wars, noting but bullets, flame throwers, and explosions all over the place. Hurry up with any surviving men and enter the still standing apartment building.

Fight your way through all of the 7 floors. Put a bomb on each one, once the last one is set, you see a cut scene, a grenade caused the first one to explode. The building is blowing up, you jump out of the window, fire right behind you. The army is here now, you fall into the back of a Barracks OL, full of men, and roll out the back, the tail gate breaking open, you roll a little bit. Then get up. All of your men are dead. David has disappeared. You jump on a bicycle, time to ride to Woozie's, on a car it would explode to easily, so don't get one. You have to survive the chaos all the way to Woozie's condo. Once there Mission Complete.

R-Woozie's missions available

Woozie-Condo at Staunton Island

A Lead

Woozie-Frank, I heard about George. You probably want to find out who did this to him, huh?  
Frankie-Of course, I'm not going to leave here till I kill them.

W-I saw him talking to somebody. In Portland, I think his name is 8-ball, you might want to go check it out, I'll tell you if I find anything else.

F-Thanks.

Drive to Portland, be careful, because in Staunton, people are still killing each other. Drive to the car shop. A cut scene.

F-Hey, are you 8-ball?

8 ball-Yeah why?

F-(Grabbing 8 ball) What the hel happened to my friend George? He was talking to you!

8-He, he was

F-What?

8-We were old friends, he never told anybody about, it started when we joined the mafia. We were still friends man, I was helping him get out, he was going to take out the secret leader, of the Mafia. Instead, the leader escaped, George died in the plane crash.

F-No…

8-Yeah.

F-Where did that last guy go?

8-I don't know, but I know someone who can help, he works in the FBI, our information. I'll call him, he'll call you when he is ready.

F-Thanks, bye.

Mission Complete

R-nothing

Annihilator

Woozie-Frankie.

Frankie-What?

W-That piece of CRAP!

F-Who?

W-FRANK, I need you to do something for me, please. There is a small Nevada leaving Francis International Airport, I need you to Catch it Do what ever it takes. There is an old Rustler WWII plane at the airport. You don't have much time, hurry!

Drive over the bridge to Francis, within 3 minutes. One of Woozie's guys will be in the New and improved, 2-seat Rustle. They are heading to Vice City.

You first have to skydive onto the wing, and take out the men that try to kill you, the get inside to make sure you kill the guy in the blue suite (you don't know why), so he doesn't survive the plane crash. A cut scene shows you getting shot, you will have 10 health points left, you need to get off the plane, you can't kill the people in the cock pit.

You signal the "Rustler 2" to come closer, you only have one chance, walk off the wing, and land on the rustler, Frankie will automatically grab onto it.

You now control the guns, you have 2 minutes to shoot down the passenger jet. Once done, you notice you fly a lot higher, you see 5 Rustlers coming, shoot them down, then head back to Liberty. Mission Complete.

R-10,000, respect , Rustler 2 at all airports

Respect

Woozie-Frankie, I know some people who might be interested in helping you, but to be fair, you are going to have to earn each one of their respect.

Frankie-Okay…

Woozie-So I figure I could start you of by introducing you to Carina.

Frankie-Okey dokey…

W-She is at the Portland docks, she owns a business over there, I'll phone ahead, tell her you're coming.

F-(Walking out) Hey, thanks, this is important to me.

Drive to Carina's.

Carina-Hey your Frankie? Huh?

F-Yeah that's me.

C-Okay, first you are going to have to prove to me you are no dickhead prick. The Mafia is no longer in Liberty City, yes?

F-Of course

C-Use this blue spray paint over all of their fronts, Salvatore's Mansion, their neighborhood, anywhere you know?

There are 10 circle to walk into and pain on the walls. Once done Mission Complete.

R-respect , Carina's missions available

Mark

Woozie-Ah, back again, There is one of our informants inside the FBI. Help him, and he'll help you.

Frankie-Where's he at?

W-Shoreside Vale, He has one of the apartment buildings, yeah he's pretty rich, almost as rich as me (They laugh)

F-See you in a while Woozie!

Drive to his apartment. Just like Carina, he will have you do something.

F-Hey are you-

Mark-Yes I'm mark. Listen, if you want my help your gonna have to do stuff for me!

F-Tell me something I don't know.

M-Don't make me… Never mind, just go pick up a package arriving at Francis International for me.

Get the package and drive back to Mark's,

He tells you to get the car crushed. Drive to Portland and do that. Mission Complete.

R-500, respect , Marks missions available

Pause in Woozie's missions, complete all of Carina's and Mark's to continue

Carina-Friend-Portland Harbor

Punk

Carina-Frankie, thanks for the graffiti, but some guy has been trying to sell me some drugs, and I can't go near that stuff, so I want you to wack him, and dump his body in the sea.

Frankie-Whatever you say.

He is in the Hephburn Heights. Kill him any way as you please. If you don't have one, get the van in the nearby parking lot to collect his body in. Then dump the van in the ocean. Mission Complete.

R-500, respect +

Snipe

Carina-There's a bastad lawyer trying to pin me for littering and those Diablo's have got it in for me, because I stole their drugs and sold them. Could you take care of this for me?

Frankie-I guess, but why were… never mind.

C-Thanks, honey, the lawyer will be coming to pay his wife a visit in the hospital near by, he will be dressed in brown, so find a vantage point, and don't let him enter that building.

Take the sniper and drive to one of the 2 vantage points. He will be dressed in brown, and have blonde hair, kill him. Then get and Ingram, and drive over to the Diablo's territory. Kill 30 of them. Mission Complete.

R-2,000 respect +

Cars

Carina-Frankie!

Frankie-Hey Carina,

C-You're my hero, if you could just help me with something else.

F-You say it, I'll do it.

C-I have always loved cars, fast cars, nice cars, sexy cars, and I want you to steal me and Infernus, Comet, and a Cheetah, thanks.

The cars are in various locations around Portland and Shoreside vale, Collect them, get them sprayed, then deliver them in mint condition back to Carina's garages.

Piece of Cake, Mission Complete.

R-2,000, the cars at Carina's

Drive By

Carina-Frank, one last thing I want you to do.

Frankie-Yeah?  
C-Those Diablo punks are all over Saint Marks now, trying to spray over our tags! Take them out then spray over any lost rags, okay?

F-Sure thing.

Every 30 seconds a tag will be lost. Kill 15 Diablo's then spray over the lost tags. You get a call, Carina's been kidnapped, get over to her place in 1 minute.

A cut scene shows them driving off. Trail them to the Callahan bridge. Vans pull up, they all get out, now's your chance, kill them quickly, the grab the girl and get back to her place, you will see a cut scene, then it's Mission Complete.

R-5,000, respect , no more rioting

Mark-FBI agent-Apartment in Shoreside Vale

Money

Mark-I have some local business scared, they are willing to pay me my money I want from them, go and collect it for me.

Frankie-Yeah, okay.

M-Oh yeah, if anyone gets in your way, wack em'

Drive to local shops in Staunton Island, after collecting the 5 briefcases, Yardies will come after you. You have to be quick on killing the 7 after you on foot, because if they get close enough, their shotguns will tear you up. Then get into your car, and 3 of them in big vans will come after you. Get to Mark's, then after delivering the money, kill them.

R-5,000 respect +

Army

Mark-I have an old friend in the army, he said he will work with men on my job with you, if you do him a favor by killing all of his fellow soldiers, don't worry, he's angered at them for leaving him in Tierra Robada for dead, he nearly died if it wasn't for a dog, who found him.

Frankie-how do I do this?

M-Take these grenades, and when they drive by in their Barracks OL, take them out, then get the bodies in a truck, and take them to a crusher. Okay?

F-Okay.

Get into the truck and drive to Saint Marks. Climb the stairs to the top of some apartments. When they drive by, throw a grenade in their truck. Then take you truck and collect the bodies. You can't drive up slopes, and more then three bumps will nock a body or two out, and you will have to re-collect it. If a cop sees you, you will get a three star wanted level. Once the bodies are delivered, Mission Complete.

R-2,500, respect +

Take Down

Mark-Frank, there is flight coming into Francis International Airport, with some heavy duty weaponry, Shoot it down, and collect the cargo, bring it back to me, with no cops on you.

Drive to the end of the airway. On it's way down shoot it with the missile you got. In will crash somewhere on the strip. Collect the 5 pieces of cargo, and get out with you 5 star wanted level. Get to the Pay N' Spray, then drive back to Mark's. Mission Complete.

R-13,000, respect , M60 at Marks

Agent

Mark-Hey Frankie, I could use you help. The FBI is onto me, they are watching me, and following me.

Frankie-I'll take car of them.

M-Wait, there are 5 of them. Two are stationary, three are on patrol around my house, get to each one and kill them, then dump their bodies with the car, and pick me up in a taxi, the drive me to my new apartment.

F-Okay so I'll

M-Wait, if you do this and don't screw up, I'll help you, along with my old army buddy, okay?

F-Alright!

Kill each one, one at a time. The are in all black, and wearing black ski masks. Once dead, dump them in the ocean. Do this to all 5, if one sees you kill another, mission failed. The patrolling ones you can just hit into the ocean and drown them. The might get out with M4's so be warned. Once done, jack a taxi, and drive him to an apartment building in Bedford Point. Mission Complete.

R-10,000, respect +

Woozie-Continued-Condo

Location

Woozie-I understand that they will help you now, huh?

Frankie-Yes, yes they will.

W-I have done researching, and I have found out that a man parachuted out of the back of the plane that crashed, and he got on a boat and went to Vice City.

F-Crap.

W-Don't worry, if you stay low, the mafia won't notice you. And you guys can get you crap together to form a plan, I will be helping as well, mostly finding out who did this.

F-Well, I'm gonna go.

W-hey, Frankie, good luck.

F-Thanks.

Drive to pick up you friends in the large van you got earlier in the mission. Drive to Francis International. Due to the Marks trouble with the law, you will have to Jack the incoming Nevada, and fly to Vice City. It is a 5 minute trip in real life. Once you land you will to walk to your apartment that Woozie has set up for you at the Moist Palms Hotel. Mission Complete.

R-Moist Palms Hotel Hideout.


	4. Fishing Them Out

**Ch. 4-Fishing Them Out**

Frankie-Moist Palms Hotel, Vice City

Local Business

Frankie-Okay listen up everybody. My objective to accomplish in this city is to eliminate all mafia in this city, and to find out who killed my best friend and then take my revenge. So any ideas?

Mark-We need more of a gang first, don't you think?

F-Yeah, but we cant have an army, the mafia might know we are here.

Carina-What do you think, honey?

F-Well, we need to get a good start, let the people in town now we are the bosses, right?

M-No.

F-No?  
M-You want to set up business, right?

F-How did you know?

M-Well-(franks cell rings)

F-Hello?

Woozie-Hey, Frank

F-Woozie, hey.

W-So listen, the mafia is on the right side of Vice city, they have no contact with the other downtown, little Haiti, and Havana. Just to let you know.

F-Thanks.

W-Gotta go, bye.

F-bye.

F-Okay, we can set up business here, and let people know we are the boss, okay? The mafia isn't where we are, so no one goes over to the other main island, okay?

Everybody-Okay, Got it, Cool.

F-I'm going to look around.

Drive around Vice until you see something you like. The business you can buy that are required for you to complete are:

Vice Taxi Co.

Fashion Store

Auto Parts Shop

R-New missions, corresponding to what businesses you bought (The only missions are on the ones above),

Respect +

Ammo

Frankie-Okay, everybody we know we need weapons for what we are doing, so someone come with me and we'll get some.

Choose someone.

Person You Chose (PYC)-Sue, I'll help you.

Drive to the highway and wait for the Barracks OL. When it comes ram it repeatedly, till it drops ammo. There are 6 packages, once you collect on, your wanted will go up one star at a time. Get to a Pay N' Spray, then get back to the apartments. Mission Complete.

R-5,000, M4, Ak-47, Pistols, and Ingram at hideout.

Vehicle

Frankie-Okay, one step further, now we need the getaway vehicles. Me, Mark, and uh… What's you friends name, Mark?

Mark-Oh, this is Steven.

F-Okay, hi Steven, anyway, we will need a fast, sturdy car, so let's go steal a Patriot from the army.

M-Why the army?

F-Because they make Patriots better than they do out here, more armor, and whatnot. You know what, let's just get going. One more thing, me and someone are going to sneak inside to set up a diversion bomb, we are going to need uniforms, but I know how to handle it.

Drive to Fort Baxter Air Base. Kill the guards out front to get a costume for you and a buddy to take with you. Try to avoid the soldiers, because if you get to close, they will know you are not one of them, and mission failed. Set the bomb in the tower to the right as you enter, then find the Patriot. It spawns randomly, so it will be different every time, it can be located in three different areas.

When near it, make sure no one sees you, pull out the detonator, and push it, then get in and drive like hell, pick up the 2 you left behind. The cops won't be on you, but there will be three Patriots after you. Loose them and drive back to the hotel. Mission Complete.

R-15,000, Patriot at hideout.

The Maps

Phone Rings-Frankie?

Frankie-Woozie? What do you want?

Woozie-I found out a lot of stuff, so I got these maps about the mafia's territory, and locations, and stuff like that. Drop by and get it okay?

F-Sure, be there in a couple hours, bye.

Get to the airport, get in the Rustler 1 at the end of the runway. Fly to Liberty. Drop by Woozie's to get the maps and info. Then get back to Francis International, you will be chased by cops. 4 star, and can't go to Pay N' Spray. Get in you plane and leave, take out the two Rustlers after you. Fly to Vice City, get back to the Hotel.

Frankie-(calling) Woozie.

Woozie-Frank, I guess that the cops are really coming after you for what you did here in the city, you're Liberty's most wanted. You better not come back here. Anything like that again, and I'll come to you.

F-Good, finally. I'm getting sick of flying.

W-I got to go, bye.

F-Bye.

Mission Complete.

R-2,000, respect +

Disguise

Frankie-Okay everyone knows if the mafia spots us, we get screwed, right? So we need to go buy some clothes, and disguise us like the Cuban gangs they have here, okay?

Mark-Sound good.

Take everybody to a clothes shop in downtown. Buy everyone clothes (2,000). Drive them back. You get ambushed buy the Hatians-you look like Cubans. Keep you team alive, and kill the 5 swarms of them.

Each swarm consists of 5 people, two with Ingrams, one with a Shotgun, and two with AK's. When done drive back to the Hotel. Mission Complete.

R-1,000, respect +

Taxi Co.-Taxi Business, Downtown Vice City-50,000

Fares

NOTE:IN THESE MISSIONS, THEY ARE IMPORTAND BUT THEY ARE NOT THE MAIN STORYLINE, SO I WILL NO WRITE A SCRIPT FOR THEM.

Get 20 fares, or make 2,000 to complete this mission.

R-respect , money from fares

Kaufman Cabs

Take out 15 Kaufman Cabs around Vice City. Mission Complete.

R-respect , 2,000

eliminator

Get the sniper, get on to of the building on the map, via the door, and snipe 5 Kaufman Cab Drivers. The get in you cab, you will then be chased by 5 Kaufman Cabs, take them out, mission complete.

R-respect , 5,000, Taxi Co. makes 5,000 each day

Fashion Shop-Little Havana-20,000

New Styles

Get the new shipments from the docks, and drive them to the shop. There are 3 loads, you have to do it in 5 minutes. Mission Complete.

R-respect , 1,000

Burning Hopes

Get the camera you were told about, then got sneak into the other Fashion Shop. Take pictures of the clothes, the use Molotov's to torch the place, use stealth the entire time, and escape. Mission Complete.

R-respect , 5,000

The Wife

Follow the owners wife around town. Don't get to close. She will stop at 3 shops and shop for about a minute in real life, then she will go home. Then she will leave and go over to another's house, photo them kissing and what not, then when she leaves, run here off the road, when the damage bar fills up, use the bat to beat her face in. Hit her 40 times (required), then put her body in the trunk, and dump it in the ocean. Mission Complete.

R-respect , 5,000, Fashion Co. makes 4,000 a day

Auto Parts Shop- Downtown, Vice City-70,000

Dump truck

Take the dump truck and dump all of the trashed up, useless parts, paint and old oil, and dump it in the ocean. You will have 3 star wanted, get to Pay N' Spray, then return the truck. Mission Complete.

R-respect + 2,000

Materials

You need the materials to fix up the shop. Buy paint, 500, buy wood, 1,000, buy metal 2,000, and buy the smaller materials and tools, 1,000. Bring it all back in you Bobcat. Mission Complete.

R-respect , 3,500

Gang Bother

The Hatians have been bothering you shop. Kill 10 of them, Kill the 5 drug dealers. And spray over their graffiti. Mission Complete.

R-respect , 2,000

Finishing

Put up 30 posters and 5 help wanted adds around the mainland, then get the 3 new truckloads of Auto Parts, and deliver them to your shop. Mission Complete.

R-respect , 5,000, Auto Parts Shop makes 7,000 daily

You can now do the rest of Frankie's missions, once all of these are complete.

Frankie-Continued-Moist Palms Hotel

The Attack

Phone Rings-Frankie, urgent news, I found him, the man who murdered George, I don't know who he is, but he's getting a flight to Las Venturas. Go! Take him OUT!

Frankie-Everyone get on you disguises, we are going to take him out, he's on him way to Escobar International! Hurry!

Mark-Finally, we've been here to long, I can't wait.

Drive to the edge of the bridge to Starfish Island. Wait till the come. You will take gunner. He will be in a Black Sentinel, with 4 Patriots with gunners who have M16's. You, Steven, and Carina will be the shooters. As soon as you start chasing them and shooting, you go on a joyride, all around vice city.

After following the route and taking out about 13 cars, if you don't get your car health bar all the way down, when you get to the plane, you see David. A cut scene.

Frankie-David you bastad! What have you done?

David-I set it up, me and the new leader of the mafia!

F-But they killed you wife and children!

D-No… I killed those mother fukers! They deserved it!

F-You are one sick mother fuker! I am going to kill you.

The plane starts down the runway.

F-Mark! GET AS CLOSE TO THE PLANE AS YOU CAN!

Mark-I GOT IT.

You now have to jump onto the wing of the Nevada.

You only have one chance, if you fail, when you start the mission, you will start from here. Once you get on, David Crawls out,

D-Alright. Now you are pising me off! I will kill you. Dean! Fly over Vice for a while! I want him to hit the ground! (The pilot gave the thumbs up)

Now you have to fight. Fight him until his health bar drops, another cut scene.

You are fighting. You throw him towards the blades, his arm gets torn up, blood all over you and the wing, he is hanging on, the plane pulls up, throwing you off. David gets saved by his friends. You hit the water-barely, and you weren't to high up, you survive. Mission Complete.

R-20,000, respect +

Las Venturas

Go back to the Motel.

Frankie-Everyone… We are heading to Las Venturas… No one says otherwise, okay?

Drive to the airport.

They get on a Nevada. A scheduled Flight. Frank wasn't in the mood for flying. A cut scene shows them talking about what had happened, and Frank looking out the plane window, over the ocean, and soon, Whetstone. Out of nowhere a missile hit the plane. People flew up and then back down, the plane feeling as if it was going to tip over, everything was everywhere. The plane lowered, towards the heavily wooded area, but then pulled up, and the back down.

F-There is no way my luck is that bad.

The plane finally fell down, to the ground, just missing a river, and into the desert. It touched ground, then pulled up. They finally hit the ground hard enough to rip off the tail, then skidded, into the area of Las Brujas. Now, with a wrecked plane, lost in the desert, they had to find their way out. Luckily, they landed next to an abandoned town, with a dirt road out to the street.

Walk to the street, Jack a car and go pick up your team. Make a trip to the small nearby town of EL Quebrados, make 2 trips, to get you team, and the 2 pilots to safety. Mission Complete.

R-1,000, respect +


	5. Finishing It Up

**Ch. 5-Finishing It Up**

DESERT

Woozie-EL Quebrados-Desert, Tierra Robada

Air Travel

Frankie-(calls Woozie) Hey, Woozie. He escaped to Las Venturas, but I did manage to tear his arm up, and get it sliced up all jagged and crap.

Woozie-Okay. Where are you at?

F-EL Quebrados, a small town.

W-Uh oh…

F-Uh oh what, what uh oh?

W-Well, there are some crazy people I didn't befriend up there, they have AK's and rocket launchers, you will have to clear the are of all of them or I cant pick you up in the chopper. Clear the area first, then call me.

F-Okay, by.

There are 25 enemies in the area, 15 have rockets, the rest have desert eagles, AK's, and Ingrams. Take them all out, approach the blue dots without a car, or you might get blown up in it. Mission Complete

R-respect +

Preparation

Frankie-Okay, Woozie, I, uh… "offed" them all.

Woozie-Okay, now get a car, and get up to the ledge, southeast to where you are, overlooking the town, there should be an abandoned town up there, I will land there. Be ready in exactly 3 minutes. Bye.

Get the pilots to the nearby hospital, the get a car, and drive up the road to the small town within 3 minutes. You get picked up by the chopper, and taken to Las Venturas. Mission Complete.

R-2,000, respect , Las Venturas available

The Final Mission Strand-Las Venturas Hotel, The Camel's Toe

No More Delays

Frankie-(sitting) Every time I succeed, something happens, they always get away. I'm tired of this bull crap. No more delays! I'm going to finish that bastad off.

Mark-Do you need our help?

F-Not right now. I gotta go.

Drive to the military base north of Las Venturas. Wait for the military's shipment chopper to come in. Kill you way through the base, and jack it, fly it to Woozie's helipad in San Fierro.

Take the weapons and get in a truck, you have a 6 star wanted level, get to the Pay N' Spray. Drive it back to Venturas, rent a lockup, and put it in there. Mission Complete.

R-1,000, respect +

Night Time

Frankie-Mark, Carina, and Steven, I got a big load of bombs yesterday, I guess I should tell you my plan.

Mark-Sure

F-I will skydive over the mobs casino, Caligula's Palace, set bombs and leave, I will also set them all over the base of their apartment building that they have them staying in. In need someone to fly the plane.

Steven-I can fly. Okay. Lets go.

Drive to the airport. Get into the Dodo at the end of the runway, he will fly and when he tells you to, jump out, follow the corona's down to earth. Land and use you knife to take out guards, set up 5 bombs at Caligula's, the head over to the apartment building, set up 7 there. If you get spotted, mission failed. Return to the Camel's Toe. Mission Complete.

R-5,000, respect +

planner

Frankie-Okay, everybody, Woozie has informed me that there is a planner for what the Mafia will be doing, so we will kill him, take the plans, and hide the body. I will snipe, Carina will drive to the body, Mark will take the briefcase, and run off, Steven will load the car with the body, and drive off. I will take care of any other guard okay? Any Questions? Didn't think so.

Drive to a nearby building, and get a good vantage point over Caligula's. Kill the guards, there are 4. Kill the man with the briefcase when he walks out of the casino. You will see Carina pull up, and Mark run off with the briefcase. Kill the 2 guards heading his way. Kill the 5 guards coming near the car, and Mission Complete.

R-5,000, respect +

The Guide

Frankie-Okay, so if anything happens, he is going to retreat to Mt. Chiliad. Something that might help us would be to set up a few of Woozie's gang members along his retread path.

Mark-I'll go get a bus (he leaves)

F-So he will have a lot of guards, so they could be very helpful in taking them out. I'll take car of this.

F-I marked on the map where we would set up ambushes. He will have to deal with the constant ambushes, and us to be constantly on his as.

Take Marks bus, drive it to San Fierro, get the MCB's and have them set up and camp out at the locations on the map (6 locations). Mission Complete.

R-5,000 respect +

Before The end

Frankie-Everyone I will need your help on this one last thing, we need to steal more ammo from the army, and give it to the MCB's we have set up along the way. You will distribute it, while I distract the cops, okay, let's do it.

Drive to the same base you did before, except this time seal the Barracks OL that is filled with crates, hurry up and get out of there with a 3 star wanted level. As soon as you get to the Camels Toe you see 3 Bobcats, Mark, Carina, and Steven, all with one MCB with them quickly unload the ammo, no you have to divert the cops attention to you. Drive through the desert to the Gant Bridge, then head back to Las Venturas. After your team takes the ammo you will have to do this with 5 star wanted level, when you get back to LV, Go to the Pay N' Spray. Mission Complete.

R-15,000, respect , Barracks OL at Camel's Toe.

Where It All Began

Frankie-Okay. We are Ready. It's almost midnight. (They are in the well armed Patriot

Mark-(Over the radio, in another Patriot with MCB's) That's the last leader, he just said it! Do it now!

(BOOM!)

F-Here he comes! GO! GO! GO!

You are the driver in the beginning, you follow him, you team and MCB's shooting at the enemy vehicles, and constantly a helicopter comes. It is chaos, until about where you cross into Rd County, you switch into the gunner seat, You can see David, with his bandaged up, one-arm. Continue to shoot, mainly at the enemies around you, they will take heavy suppressive fire from Mark in his vehicle, and the stationary MCB's so don't worry about him. At the end you will see a cut scene.

His car will go out of control, and you will crash into him, at the base of the mountain. David gets crushed in half. You see Woozie come up, shooting everywhere. He has a friend with him.

Woozie-Frankie, don't worry, I'll keep your friends safe! Go after that leader! Take my best friend Adam with you, he specializes hi sharp shooting, he is the best man on the planet with a revolver, or 2, or 3, now go!

Carina-Wait I'm coming too!

F-No!

C-YES, AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME NOW WE HAVE TO HURRY!

You have to now make your way up the mountain, with Adam, who kill everybody in one shot with his revolvers, and Carina, who has an M4. All along the mountain side roads there are tons of parked Bobcats, sentinels, Ranchers, Landstalkers, and Huntleys. There are so many mafia men, all with M4's. By the time you get to the top, it will be daylight. Then you fight the final leader of the Mafia. Adam and Carina will be hiding behind rocks, constantly taking pot shots at him. He is at the edge of the balcony, high above whetstone.

You will use the cars as cover, but be careful, because they explode. Every 2 minutes a new armor appears nearby. He has dual MP5's with EXTREME accuracy, and a rocket launcher. If you hide for to long, he will use it. Keep moving until you drain his health bar, then you'll see the ending. If you die, you will start out at the base of the mountain, once you reach it, and then you'll start out at the boss fight, if you died after you made it there.

There are 3 different endings, based on which path you started up the mountain on!

ending 1

You kill him, you are shooting at his chest, it keeps popping in blood splatter, he falls off the mountain to his death. Adam and Carina and you walk to the edge. You spit over the edge.

Frankie-Finally.

Adam-Good job, I'm glad he died. He deserved it.

F-Yeah, me to.

Mission Complete.

ending 2

You kill him, he stand there, a chopper flies by and Carina shoots it down with a rocket launcher, as he starts to fall, there is a small explosion on the chopper, right behind him. He falls and hit's the ledge, then the choppers blades hit his body, it gets torn up, and the chopper hit the mountain and explodes.

Carina-It's finally over.

Frankie-yeah, but I was in it a lot longer than you were, my best friend is dead.

Adam-C'mon, let's just get off this mountain.

Mission Complete.

ending 3

You kill him. Carina shoots the chopper down. It spins around under the balcony and is about to crash. You run towards the leader, still shooting at him, as he is you, he gets hit by the bullets, he flies over the edge, blood squirting from his chest he hit's the propeller blades, and get chopped up, then the chopper crashed. You and the other 2 walk to the edge of the balcony. Carina kisses you and you jump of with a parachute, and go down to Woozie.

Woozie-Is he dead.?

Frankie-Yeah.

W-Good for you. See you around.

Mission Complete

Storyline Complete

End Notes:

All of the other junk, the hidden packages, the odd jobs, and what not, I don't feel like dealing with that crap, I just wanted to do a story line. This one is not too long, but it is long enough. I have worked on it for almost a month, actually, maybe, only 10 days. Something like that. Anyway, I hope you like it. I had fun, and might want to do another one. Next time, it will probably be in only 1 or 2 cities, we'll see.


End file.
